


One More Time

by Kosnkarnate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Sanji, Sanji has a cloaca, ZoSan - Freeform, bonded couple, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: Sanji is in heat and Zoro helps him through yet another wave." Sanji laughed softly against Zoro’s chest. There were tears in his eyes and his throat was tight with emotion. “Stupid marimo…” He flopped a loose fist against the broad chest of his husband and mate. “After all this time…” "





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello~
> 
> This is set in the A/B/O universe. I wrote it as a sort of "what if" inspired by a SanZo chapter from my own AU. It's my first a/b/o fic! Please be kind.
> 
> I do not think that being in heat necessitates romance and so the coitus in this fic isn't terribly romantic. But there's a bit of fluff to make your heart warm. They've been at this for a while already when the fic starts, so do keep in mind how exhausted they must be. 
> 
> That's about it from me! Thanks for reading and if you enjoy, please let me know! ^_^

Hazel eyes fluttered slowly open to greet the morning sun through tall glass windows and sheer curtains. The owner of those eyes groaned and turned onto his side, not ready to continue his restless day. Days. How long has it been now? His groan turned into a low whine as feverish shivers worked their way down his spine. Sweat wet his brow and his skin radiated heat. 

“Z-or-o…”

Sanji choked out his mate’s name. His throat was parched, his fever relentless. The place between his legs was slippery, swollen, and pulsing. His long slender fingers were already there, trying futilely to quell the hormonal storm raging within him. 

“_ Alpha, please…” _

His cock wept nearly as much as his hole, slick and precum coating his skin again, preparing for yet another round of lovemaking. He touched himself there, too, as he trembled and ached for the touch of his mate. The only one who could make him feel better. Bring pause to his body’s turmoil. 

Zoro woke with a start, searching out his pining mate even before he opened his eyes, the soft whines and begging of his mate coaxing him out of his slumber. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He wanted to be there for every moment of Sanji’s heat. To help him get through it easily. Well, easier. Grabbing for one of the blond’s hands in reassurance, he used his other, free hand to reach over to the nightstand and retrieve a bottle of water, which he opened before scooping Sanji gingerly into the crook of his arm. The smaller man whimpered quietly, his hands’ work having been interrupted. He breathed in deeply the strong musky scent emanating from his husband, noting the strong notes announcing his arousal.

Brushing wet blond strands away from Sanji’s face, Zoro’s voice rumbled, “I’m here for you, Cook. Now drink.” His command was a gentle one but Sanji reacted immediately, hands trembling as he reached up, attempting to take the bottle.

“I’ve got you,” Zoro crooned as he lifted the bottle to Sanji’s lips and watched him take several long swallows. The water soothed the blond’s dry throat, a cool oasis coursing through a desert patch. “That’s it… Take your time.” Zoro shifted his legs uncomfortably as he leaned in closer to Sanji, hugging him possessively to his chest.

Zoro was always at his most patient when his husband’s heat was at its worst. Even though it pained him. Even though his own arousal was torturous, and he could barely think straight- barely think at all. His friends and fellow alphas often wondered where he mustered up the restraint when he has such a beautiful and strong omega for a mate. 

Sanji, after drinking his fill, pushed the bottle away and turned to bury his face into the comfort of his husband’s chest. He breathed deeply and licked at the salty skin beneath his lips, moaning as waves of desire washed over him. Ran through him. Left him wrecked with need. His fingers found their way south again, seeking to satisfy that need himself if he had to but

“Zoro, I need you.”

In an instant, Zoro drained the rest of the water and tossed the plastic bottle behind him to land on the floor. He growled softly and nuzzled into Sanji’s hair. 

“Cook…” Zoro’s voice strained. Full of want and desire to quell his mate’s needs. 

All of a sudden he was pressing Sanji onto his back, ready with soft kisses and scraping, nipping teeth, and a thick, firm erection to press against Sanji’s slick dripping entrance. His full lips slid against Sanji’s sweat-dampened skin smoothly. His broad tongue darted out and lapped at it, flicking at pert, swollen nipples before gently nipping and sucking. His hand grabbed at narrow hips, kneading at taut lean muscle wound up like tightrope. Migrated to rippling, sinewy thighs. Dipped between them.

“Alpha, please. I-I’m burning up.” The blond whined again and rolled his hips against Zoro’s hand, seeking friction. Relief. His hole twitched as more slick released, his scent renewed, overwhelming. “Fuck me!”

Easily, two thick fingers slid into Sanji. He let out an audible gasp and canted his hips to press down further, faster. His eyes rolled back and his neatly manicured nails dug into tanned moist skin. “_ More, _” the lithe man managed to growl as he spread his legs wide, making room for Zoro to comfortably shift to a position between his thighs. 

The mossy-haired man pumped his fingers in and out of Sanji’s slick hole deep and slow as Sanji tried everything he could to get Zoro to speed up, go harder, give him more. Wriggling and arching as he whimpered and whined. There was almost no resistance in the slip of his fingers moving inside of the blond. Sanji didn’t need preparation for Zoro. He was ready _ now _. Still, those large fingers continued moving at their own pace. 

Finally, graciously, Zoro invited a third digit to the party, giving Sanji more of a stretch and a pleasant flame arose in the pit of his stomach as those merciful digits moved faster and thrusted harder as they scissored and curled. 

As though a flash of lightning had struck right before his eyes, Sanji was abruptly blinded by intense pleasure as his husband stroked that glorious bundle of nerves that lay just a few inches within his soaked walls. His legs trembled and hips jerked as only a moment later he was spurting thin, milky fluid onto himself and his lover. A high pitched cry escaped his throat and his eyes rolled back as he arched into his orgasm. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as he was met with momentary relief. But the swell of his cock and the gush of slick that followed told of his body’s plans to continue. 

Zoro, knowingly, did not stop but slowed to milk Sanji of everything before he would pick up the pace again. And pick up the pace he did, drawing out loud wails and moans and violent shudders from his mate, losing himself more and more to his own desires.

“Omega…” he growled. “Are you ready for me?”

Zoro’s own cock was engorged and dripping precum and twitching with want. With his need to sheath himself like so many swords into the one place meant for him. ‘_ Mine _’ his head and his heart called out. He was ready to once more stake his claim on his gorgeous, perfect husband. His mate.

“Zoro, my alpha. I’m ready! Please. _ Please _. Please! Fill me up. Fill me! I’m yours, alpha!”

Sanji’s voice was sweet and low and dripping with lust. It drove Zoro wild to hear him like this. Unable to resist his omega’s call any longer, he removed his fingers and rubbed his cock over Sanji’s entrance briefly before he _ finally _plunged himself deep into Sanji’s wet heat with a pained groan. His hips began to move immediately, finding a strong, rapid pace that had him all but breathless. 

Sanji gasped in delight as Zoro split him in two and welcomed his alpha to _ take _ . Spreading his legs further and moaning loudly, not bothering to hold back. He could think of nothing. He could _ do _ nothing, except give himself to his alpha. His body _ screamed _ ‘take me take me take me’ and his only desire was for his alpha’s delicious knot.

“Zoro. Zoro! Alpha, _ my _ alpha. I’m yours. Knot me. _ Please knot me. _”

Sanji’s stream of consciousness lapsed into nothing more than instinct and he wrapped his legs around Zoro’s waist tightly as his second climax rushed to a head. 

Zoro clenched his teeth as his mate convulsed around his cock, squeezing rhythmically in undulating waves, Sanji’s tight body begging to be stretched round with Zoro’s litter. Zoro stopped moving and pulled out slowly, drawing a sorrowful keen from Sanji’s throat. He brushed Sanji’s hair from his eyes and smiled as he took in the sight of his husband, looking completely fucked out and utterly sexy.

With all of his remaining clarity of mind and willpower, Zoro whispered into Sanji’s ear, “Turn over for me.” 

Sanji’s eyes widened with excitement, knowing what was to come next. He grinned then and released his legs’ bruising hold from Zoro’s waist so that he could position himself on his knees, ass high in the air, head to the mattress, legs spread wide. Displaying himself. Presenting all that he was to his alpha. He wiggled his hips tauntingly. ‘Come and get it. Take me.’ 

Zoro watched Sanji, subconsciously preening over the fact that the leggy blond belonged to him. His large hands wrapped around a tiny waist and traced their way back to hips that presently were wide open and waiting for him. He licked his lips. ‘Mine. All mine. Don’t wanna share. My omega. My Sanji.’

The larger man, taking in the lewd display of his husband spread open for him, felt his mouth-watering for the sweet nectar leaking from his lover and unthinkingly he grabbed the firm, round cheeks before him and planted his face between them. Licking fervently, lapping at the dripping slick laced heavily with pheromones. Zoro felt drugged. His cock ready to burst. He could no longer make rational decisions, the drive to mate becoming all-consuming. His tongue drove deeper into Sanji’s hole, and the blond moaned loud and long as he attempted to screw himself back onto that pink muscle. 

“_ MORE~” _

Zoro pulled back then and lined up his throbbing cock with Sanji’s entrance once more. He pressed in with no warning and fell forward, one hand on his lover’s hip and the other pressing his shoulder into the mattress. He fucked into Sanji with abandon, no longer in control of himself. His sole reason for being in that moment to impregnate his mate. The pace was brutal and the thrusts rough and deep.

Sanji wailed as he pushed back as much as he could, impaling himself on Zoro’s girthy member with every cant of his hips. Low, strangled moans and growls and loud cries of satisfaction permeated the room as words were finally lost between them and only their instinct remained.

The base of Zoro’s cock began to swell and his long, deep strokes became shorter and shorter as he began to rut into Sanji’s ass, the flare of his knot beginning to catch on the rim of his husband’s cloaca. His eyes rolled to the back of his head briefly before he suddenly pitched forward and swept Sanji’s blond locks aside to gain access to his neck and shoulder. 

There it was. Perfect and prominent. Their bonding mark. He took no pause before sinking his teeth into it, renewing their vows without words. The piercing, searing pain giving way to immense pleasure immediately for Sanji and for the third time this wave, he came hard. His ass sucked Zoro’s cock in, squeezing and massaging, coaxing his mate toward his own climax. 

Zoro’s knot pressed in and became engorged as they locked together. The feeling of Sanji’s orgasm drew out his own and moments after the smaller man went over the edge, so too did Zoro, pulling a wild, feral sound from Sanji as he filled him with a copious amount of semen. Sanji could feel his husband spilling into him in powerful spurts and relished the sensation, no longer thrusting so much as grinding as the knot took firm hold. And when he was spent, carefully, so carefully, Zoro rolled them to lay on their sides as he licked and nuzzled the mark.

The hormonal fog that had engulfed them both slowly dissipated and as it did, Sanji smiled weakly, laying a hand on top of Zoro’s own that was clutching at his waist. This wasn’t their first heat together, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“I love you, Zoro.”

“I love you, too, Sanji.” 

*****

Zoro clasped Sanji’s hand in his own tightly. He wanted to jump him right then. He settled for kissing his forehead and his cheeks and lips repeatedly.

Sanji giggled. “Calm down, Marimo. Let’s hear them out first.” But he couldn’t hold back his own grin. Not when the dark, looming doctor and his aide, both good friends of theirs, had finally returned to the room sporting grins of their own.

“Well, out with it guys! Don’t make us wait any longer.” Sanji pushed enthusiastically. 

“Mm.” Zoro grunted in agreement. He was excited too. They all were.

Dr. Trafalgar smirked and tapped the piece of paper in his hand. “Positive.”

Sanji immediately turned on the table to face Zoro, burying his face into his husband’s shirt.

“They’re in there already?” Zoro asked slowly.

Doctor Tony nodded excitedly. “We’ll have to wait a bit but soon we can take a look at them.”

Sanji laughed softly against Zoro’s chest. There were tears in his eyes and his throat was tight with emotion. “Stupid marimo…” He flopped a loose fist against the broad chest of his husband and mate. “After all this time…”

Zoro’s eyes were filled with wonder as he looked at his husband in a new light. He reached out a large, gentle hand and palmed Sanji’s still-flat abdomen. 

The joy in the room that day was palpable. After 5 years of marriage and 3 years of trying, finally, they would have a child- or children!- of their own. And the pair had never felt more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is my little gift to all of my readers who've missed me. I'm so sorry I have been unable to write more often. But I'm working on the next chapters of "His Pace, My Pace" and "Raw" now!


End file.
